


Does Singing Help?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Babysitting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been asked out by tons of people, and every time, he lets them down gently. Dean doesn't know why, but he does know that seeing Cas refuse to go out with anyone isn't helping the crush Dean has on his best friend. He finally convinces Cas to accept an invitation, only to find out that it wasn't a date - it was a babysitting request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Singing Help?

"Cas, you gotta tell her yes."

Dean was sitting with Castiel on the floor of the library, next to the back left corner of the room and right behind the shitty romance section. They always came here during free periods - it was just  _their spot._ They'd claimed it in freshman year as a sacred location due to that being the place Cas had saved Dean from being beaten to a pulp by seniors. Sure, Dean was a tough kid now at eighteen, but at the time, he'd been a shrimpy little boy with a temper. Cas, also tiny at the time, had managed to save his ass with martial arts training. Since that moment, they'd been best friends. 

Dean and Cas had intended to use this free period to study for the calculus test next period, but the conversation had shifted from numbers to the ridiculous amount of times Castiel had been asked out over the past two years. Cas was attractive in many ways, and there was a part of him that appealed to almost everyone. Whether it was his pretty face, nice physique, cleverness, intelligence, or personality, he managed to charm people without even trying. And really, he didn't try - Cas had never accepted a single invitation to go out, no matter who was asking. That left Dean feeling conflicted. 

On one hand, the guy he'd had a massive crush on for a year was always open if he ever decided to make a move, and he never had to feel jealous. On the other hand, it left room for Dean to  _actually_ make a move and potentially ruin everything they had together. Dean wanted to keep his friendship with Cas more than anything - he had never met someone who could understand him so well or could tolerate him for as long as Castiel could. Through every angry fight, every harsh remark, the odd mood swings of sadness or self-loathing, Cas stayed. Dean was a moody person, and not even his family could stand being around him too long. But Cas would stay by his side no matter what, and that fact always made a warm feeling bloom in Dean's chest. 

"Why? I do not care for her in that manner, Dean."

Castiel's math book was opened up on his lap, legs crossed at the ankles as he leaned back against the shelf. Dean was sprawled out next to him on his stomach, books haphazardly scattered around them. Castiel looked at Dean with a familiar kind of intensity, expression stubborn. Dean sighed as shifted up, sitting next to Cas a little closer than was strictly necessary. The contact didn't bother either of them - Cas didn't move and the sensation of having Castiel's leg pressed next to his own made Dean feel sparks under his skin. 

"That doesn't matter. High school is supposed to be when you go out and try shit, going out with who you want and trying what you want. It's November, Cas. You only have couple more months before you're out of high school _forever_. Do you want to waste all these opportunities for Friday nights?" 

Dean lifted his eyebrows for emphasis, then realized  _just how close_ he'd gotten. Cas was staring back at him, head slightly tilted. Dean couldn't help his eyes flicking down to Castiel's slightly parted lips. He felt his cheeks redden, standing quickly and packing up his books. Trying not to look back at the other boy, Dean muttered that he was "going to check with a teacher", walking quickly out of the library and into the main hallway. Dean shook his head, desperately trying to not think about how if he had leaned just  _a little_ closer, he could have captured Cas's lips with his own.  _Stop it, don't think about shit like that. He's your best friend._  

He went through the rest of the daily motions, four periods left in the day. He fell asleep in English, only waking up when Castiel violently prodded his side. As the final bell rang, Dean walked to his car slowly. Thinking that he could finally go home and not think about the awkward occurrence with Cas, he noticed someone with dark hair standing outside of his car. Cas was waiting patiently, and Dean suddenly remembered -  _oh right. You have to give him a ride home._

"I told her yes." Castiel's voice is quiet as he speaks, avoiding eye contact and opting instead to focus on his shoes.

"What? Oh, oh - that's great, Cas. Get out there, do the dating thing! What are you gonna do, anyway?" Dean faked a smile, desperately hoping that Castiel didn't notice the iner meltdown he was having. 

"She said to be at her house at seven tonight. I do not know what she has planned." Cas glanced up at the other boy in the car, lips turned down in a frown.

"That'll be nice, Cas. You need a ride?"

"No, thank you. I will just walk there, it isn't far from where I live."

"Alright. You'll do fine, just listen if she says 'no' and don't do anything you don't want to. Got it?"

Castiel looked over again, still not expressing happiness. "Got it."

"Good."  _Not good._

Dean dropped Castiel off, waving at him and giving him a half-hearted "good luck". Instead of parking and going inside, Dean drove past his own house and down into the city. He passed buildings and office complexes, traveling far enough that he started to see more trees than houses. Once he was pretty far out in the countryside, Dean stopped the car and stepped outside, letting the brisk air surround him. He didn't know why he was out here, or how far he'd really driven - there was a line of trees to the left, and the sun was starting to hang lower in the sky. He sighed, trying in vain to ignore the feeling of cold outside seeping through his jacket. It probably didn't help that he already felt cold inside from making Cas go; it was idiotic. He was the one that forved Cas to go, and here he was, filled with jealousy over something that hadn't even happened yet. Dean looked down to check his watch, seeing that it was about to hit seven o' clock. Stepping back inside the car, he drove back into the city to pick up dinner. About ten minutes into the city, Dean felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He stopped the car in a diner parking lot, smiling slightly when he saw the contact name. 

"Cas? What is it? You're supposed to be on a date,"

"It was not a date , Dean. Well, she's going on one. She was asking me to babysit, apparently. And now I have to look after her little sister, who happens to be an infant. I don't know anything about infant care, Dean."

Dean laughed softly, but he was cut off by Castiel telling him that the baby apparently felt warmer than he thought was normal. "Okay, Cas? Just hold on, okay - I'm driving over. I'll help, alright?"

"Yes, okay. Thank you. She won't stop crying."

"That's just what babies  _do,_ Cas."

Dean arrived at the house after another fifteen minutes, not stopping to knock on the door or ring the bell. Immediately, he could hear the baby crying from the kitchen - Dean rushed through the unfamiliar house, finally finding Cas. He was cradling the baby and rocking; Dean heard Cas humming softly, a tune he recognized but couldn't name. Castiel sighed in relief when his eyes met Dean's, tense posture relaxing. 

"I don't know what to do, Dean," Cas looked slightly panicked, hair more tangled than usual.

"It's okay. Give." Dean held his hands out for the baby, immediately patting her back and rocking as Castiel had before. 

"Does singing help?" Castiel tilted his head in confusion at the question, Dean rolling his eyes at the action to try and mask how endearing he found it.

"Does singing help, Cas? You were humming. It calms babies down sometimes. Does it help?" 

"I don't know Dean, I haven't tried singing." Castiel sounded exasperated, shrugging roughly and sitting down on a stool next to the kitchen counter. 

Dean started rocking a bit faster, softly singing  _Hey Jude._ He was a little off-key at some points, but Dean sounded okay for the most part. His voice shook a little bit when he noticed that Castiel was staring at him; the other boy's eyes were focused completely on Dean, and he was so caught up in looking back at Castiel that he didn't notice when she finally quieted down enough. As Dean finished the song, Cas smiled at him, rising from the stool to pick up one of the child's tiny hands, seemingly marveling at her in the dim light of the room. They walked to the nursery on the second floor, gently setting her down and making sure she was covered enough. Dean left the door open slightly as they headed back down to the kitchen, Castiel reaching into the fridge and extracting two water bottles. He tossed one to Dean before sitting down on the floor, sighing as he ran a hand over his face. 

"Thank you, Dean."

"No problem, Cas. Sorry you got saddled with babysitting." Dean joined him on the floor, toeing off his shoes and finally stripping off his jacket. 

"It wasn't too bad. At least, not with you here to help. You have a beautiful voice, Dean." Cas looked at him, giving him a soft smile.

Dean blushed and looked down at the bottle in his hands, suddenly finding the cap immensely interesting. "Thanks, Cas."

They don't talk for ten minutes, enjoying the silence between them. When the baby starts to cry again, they rise and calm her down after another twenty minutes. The process repeats twice more before she finally goes to sleep, leaving the two boys alone. Dean steals glances at his best friend, wishing that he could reach over and run his fingers through Castiel's hair. Dean catches himself looking too long when Cas lifts his head, eyes meeting again. 

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean realizes that it's weird to be talking so close with someone while maintaining eye contact, but he doesn't care, not when he can see all the different shades of blue in Castiel's eyes. 

"The reason I tell everyone no is because of you."

His eyes widen, Dean struggling to comprehend what was just said. "What?"

Castiel sighs, looking down at his now-empty water bottle. "It's you. I don't want to try things with anyone else because I don't trust anyone as much as I trust you." Castiel glances back up, cheeks red.

Dean is beaming. There's no other word to describe the smile on his face, and when Castiel matches the grin, it becomes impossibly wider. 

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to try something with me?" Dean winks at the end of his sentence, Castiel rolling his eyes in response.

"I thought I made that clear." 

Dean grins again, leaning forward to kiss Castiel like he's wanted to for months. The other boy's lips are pliant and chapped, but warm. Cas opens his lips, allowing Dean to take the kiss deeper and explore his mouth. Dean uses his new privilege of touching Castiel's hair to his advantage, tugging back slightly and making Cas gasp. He trailed his tongue across Castiel's, licking the roof of his mouth and loving the sound of Cas moaning into his mouth. Dean trailed his other hand around the front of Castiel's button-up, playing with the hem and letting his fingers softly brush against the skin underneath. Cas busied himself with sucking at Dean's neck hard enough that there would _definitely_ be bruises tomorrow. Dean loved the thought of seeing Castiel's marks on him, smiling as he gently ran his fingers through Cas's dark locks again. They continued for another minute before the girl's parents came home, finding two strange boys making out on their kitchen floor at ten o' clock. 

Dean made sure to invite Castiel on a real date the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> feedback and prompts are always appreciated~


End file.
